Traitorous 'Friend'
by xWaVeSx
Summary: Hermione is raped by Ron on her way to Hogwarts, and finds resolution in an unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall! This is my first fanfic, but I'm a pretty good writer generally, hopefully you'll like my style. Personally I HATE Ron, so in this story he is the villian.**

***WARNING**** There is Rape in this story! I promise that this will be the only chapter with this kind of violence in it. I'm sorry that I began it this way, but that's the way the story flowed.  
**

Traitorous Friend

Hermione waltzed down the corridor, almost skipping for joy. She had received her Head Girl letter just the day before, and she had yet to come down from cloud 9. As she pranced down the walkway, not paying any attention to where she was going, she was awakened from her revelries of who Head Boy would be when she ran into something tall and muscular. Scratch that, not a something, a someone. A _very_ muscular someone, if the jolt she received and the muscles from that brief impact were any indication.

As she collected herself, she heard and annoying voice, that she secretly loved ever sing she had secretly loved since she had slapped its owner in third year. "Watch yourself Mudblood!" she heard Malfoy scream.

She looked up, shocked that he would treat her that way. She stood up, brushed herself off, and retorted, "How dare you treat your Head Girl that way ferret!"

"Well Mudblood, I wouldn't be too hasty in name calling either, as you are speaking to Hogwarts newest Head Boy."

Hermione's eyes shot up to meet his, confusion, bewilderment and shock reflecting through her chocolate orbs. As she glared into the silver pools that were his eyes, she saw a hint of satisfaction and amusement skitter through his eyes before he shoved her aside and walked quickly down the corridor, leaving a flabbergasted Hermione still staring at the place Draco Malfoy had previously occupied.

As she stood staring she contemplated the love she held for Malfoy. She really couldn't understand her own infatuation… She guessed it was because he was the bad boy type… Or she liked to pretend that every time he called her "Mudblood," it was really his own way of telling her he loved her. It was of course wishful thinking, but a girl can dream, can't she?

The train hit a bump and Hermione snapped out of it, giving herself a mental shake down. _Snap out of it Hermione! Just because he's gorgeous doesn't mean you fawn over him. Wait… he's Head Boy… What do I do?! We'll have to spend lots of time together. I need to get over this ridiculous infatuation! I need to do my job!_

Hermione continued to wander aimlessly down the corridor until she heard Ron, Harry and Ginny calling her name from a compartment to her left. She walked into the compartment and was immediately surrounded by cheerful greetings. Ginny and Harry sat to the left of the door, and Ron sat to the right with an over-eager smile on his face as he motioned Hermione to come sit by him. As she sat down warily, Ron attempted to grab her hand. She quickly shifted to fold her arms across her chest.

Ron was so frustrating sometimes! She has had a crush on him before Draco, but it wasn't until after fourth year that Ron expressed any interest in Hermione. By then, she saw him as immature and rather insensitive. All he really cared about was Wizard's Chest, Quidditch and eating. Which she was not okay with. After all, it was hard to like someone who just used you for homework for four years, and probably only wanted to date you because he couldn't get any other girl, and figured she would be easy.

No, she wanted a real man. She wanted someone like Victor Krum—except with feelings. She wants tall, buff, and handsome. She wanted—her mind flashed back to the tall, muscular blonde who she would now be spending a lot of time with. Now that she thought about it, he was more buff than she remembered. For the second she had been in contact with his body, it had been almost heavenly. His rock solid body was—wait. She was supposed to be getting over this, not getting more into Malfoy.

She felt Ron's hand creep over and settle on her knee. She almost reached over and slapped him. Instead, she shifted so that her legs were crossed away from him. Instead of Ron taking this as Hermione's disinterest, he took is as permission for him to slowly slither his hand up her thigh.

Hermione looked over to try and get rescued by Ginny, only to see Ginny and Harry asleep on top of each other. Hermione, being the passive aggressive person she was, stood up and excused herself to go change into her school robes. Ron tried to stand up and follow her, but Hermione turned on her heel and said in a quiet but firm voice, "That really isn't necessary Ronald. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

As she hurried out of the compartment, she peaked over her should to make sure Ron wasn't following her, before slowing her pace significantly. Her good humor had been ruined by Ron's relentless attempts to grope her, and she was infuriated that all she could think of was getting away from him. As far as the world knew, they were best friends. _Well,_ Hermione thought,_ best friends don't use each other just to get good grades. They don't push themselves on you when they are 100% unwanted!_

Hermione turned the corner and entered the women's water closet. She pulled her robes out of the shoulder bad she had remembered to grab in her hurry to leave the compartment, and began removing her clothes. Just as she had put her skirt on, she heard heard a knock on the door. "Occupied," she said in a somewhat annoyed voice. She hated being interrupted while she was in the water closet. The knocking continued, getting progressively louder and more persistent. She pulled her white wife beater over her head quickly, then ran to the door.

"Ronald, what are you doing here?" Hermione shrieked, remembering then that her bra was black and completely visible from beneath the thin fabric of her wife beater.

Ron stared openly at her chest before shoving the door open forcefully. Hermione attempted to scream but was cut off when Ron rammed his lips down on hers. It has a painfully brutal kiss, and Hermione pushed away violently.

"What the hell are you doing Ron?!" Hermione yelled, infuriated by his behavior.

"Getting what I wanted. Harry told me that I had to go after what I wanted in order to get it, and that is what I plan on doing." He reached for her once again, and she tried to push him away again, but to no avail.

She struggled against him violently, but her just gripped her wrists and dragged them above her head. She attempted to knee him in the balls, but he easily avoided it, then stepped on her feet, pulling her body painfully against his. He transferred one hand of hers so he was holding both in one hand above her head, and with his free hand grabbed the bottom of her wife beater and yanked it painfully over her head, tearing the seems as he went. He forced his mouth back to hers and she tried to turn his head, but he painfully grasped her cheek and slammed his lips down on top of hers.

She refused to open her mouth to his probing tongue, and he bit her bottom lip painfully. She yelped in pain and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue unpleasantly into her mouth. She bit down on his tongue, and he extracted it quickly, then released her hands, grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall. She moaned in pain. He slapped her across the face and said "shut up and cooperate or you will suffer for your resistance."

She continued to struggle against his grasp and he punched her in the stomach. She attempted to double over in pain, but he held her shoulders to the wall. He spun her around and undid her bra, flipping her back around and yanking it from her now shaking arms. She had fear filling her eyes. She reached with her hand into her skirt pocket, searching for her wand, only to remember it was still in her jeans pocket, across the room and out of her reach. She struggled once more and was rewarded with another resounding slap across the face leaving her yelping in pain and her cheek stinging. "Are you ready to cooperate now?" Ron asked cruelly. She nodded meakly as a silent sob racked through her body.

Ron reached behind Hermione's back and yanked the zipper of her skirt down, then pulled her skirt and thong down at once. Hermione was shaking all throughout her entire being. She was frightened of this side of Ron she had never seen before. Ron told her to stay still, and she complied eyes closed and trying to find a happy place to go to. He stood across from her staring at her body in quiet satisfaction. He knew she would have a nice body, but looking at her against the wall was making his already hard on pulse in anticipation. He quickly removed his clothes and walked back to her, pressing his body fully against him. Her shaking intensified as she was filled with disgust as well as fear. He kissed her neck and while sliding his rough hands harshly down her body. The grabbed her breasts and squeezed hard.

She could feel his length, which was not very impressive, pressed against her thigh. He finally pulled back from her breathless and red in the face. He stared at her face and finally said "On your knees Hermione." She looked into his eyes, stunned at such a request, even though nothing should have surprised her from the beast that stood before her. She slid to her knees and he told her "blow me."

She looked up and quietly replied, "I don't know how."

He grabbed her by her hair and said "I'll show you, open your mouth." She reluctantly replied and her shoved her face over his length. She gagged and almost threw up. She thought she was going to suffocate. Then he pulled her face back, only to ram in back down and pull it back up in quick succession. "Got it," he said. She nodded mutely and once again repeated the disgusting movement. He leaned his hands against the wall and moaned loudly as she went down on him. He made her continue for several minutes before grabbing her by her hair once more and throwing her to the floor. She bumped her head on the toilet painfully and tears filled her eyes for the first time.

He looked down at her and pushed forcefully through her virginity. She then screamed in pain and he reminded himself to slap her later. She pumped in and out of her roughly, cumming quickly. He leaned back and removed himself from her.

Ron stood and dressed quickly, and right before he left the room he looked at her and said, "I'll expect to see you tonight, or next time you'll have a broken rib to match the handprint on your face." He stalked out, and she leaned over the toilet and threw up until there was nothing left. Then, she dry heaved for several more minutes before falling to the floor and sobbing her eyes out. She cried until there were no more tears and all that was left of Hermione was a cold empty shell that no one would ever want.

Her eyes remained cold and lifeless as she mechanically put her school robes on. She waived her wand to fix her wild hair, then dared a look at herself in the mirror. Indeed, a handprint was visible. She silently whispered a spell to cover the mark, then grabbed her clothing and shoved it into her bag. She exited the door just as the train came to a stop, and scrambled quickly to the Head Boy and Girl carriages. She was so upset that she completely forgot who her counterpart was and was reminded when none other than Draco Malfoy entered the carriage and sat down across from her.

As soon as they were both seated, the carriage took off down the road towards the castle. It was then that Hermione noticed an envelope lying at her feet. She bent to pick it up at the same time as Malfoy. She shivered and shied away, afraid of him, because he was male. It was then that she realized she was once again alone with a boy, and she stared shaking uncontrollably at the thought of what had just happened to her, and as she feared what Malfoy was capable of.

She tried to control the shaking of her voice as she spoke up quietly, "Wh-what d-does the l-letter say M-Malfoy?"

Malfoy stared at her in unbelief. Never had Granger ever showed a weakness when around him before. He almost teased her mercilessly for It, but the glanced up to her face and saw real fear, anger, sadness, bitterness and emptiness in her gaze. It was the fear and the emptiness that made him stop. Instead, he merely broke the seal on the envelope and read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,_

_Please report to my office as soon as the feast is over. I have several matters of great importance to discuss with you. I trust you both will be prompt. The password to my office for that time with be "chocolate frog."_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione kept her gaze on the floor, and they rode the rest of the way in silence. They disembarked quietly and went into the castle. Hermione stared in anxiety as Harry and Ginny rushed towards her to find out where she had been, but Hermione skillfully avoided them shouting that she was required to sit with the professors as part of her Head duties, which was true.

The feast passed without occasion, but Hermione wouldn't have noticed if the world had stopped. She would have actually preferred it that way. All she could think of was how much she hated Ron. She wanted revenge, but knew she could never have it. She wished she had never left her house that morning. She wished Harry and Ginny hadn't fallen asleep. She wished so many things. But more than anything, she wished she was still whole.

She felt dirty and used. She felt like no one could ever love her, and that she was forever condemned to be Ron's bitch. Before she could finish her train of thought, the feast was over and she and Malfoy were heading over to Dumbledore's office. Malfoy spoke the password, as Hermione was still apparently mute.

They stepped onto the moving staircase and arrived right on time to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore stared down at them, a pleasant look on his face. As he glanced at Hermione, he could tell something was wrong, but decided to wait to ask her about it. Instead, he began to speak.

**Thanks for reading! Please feel free to review! I would love some constructive criticism, and what you think of my first chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks to all my readers of the last chapter! Unfortunately no one has reviewed yet, which is fine considering I only left it up for a couple hours before posting the second chapter, HOWEVER, I REALLY would appreciate your feedback!***

**Also, just so you know, if you haven't looked at my profile. I don't go by the books. I take the general ideas, and twist the plot to fit what I want, as you have probably already noticed. If you have any questions about what has happened, let me know and I'd love to clarify for you!  
**

Chapter 2

_Dumbledore stared down at them, a pleasant look on his face. As he glanced at Hermione, he could tell something was wrong, but decided to wait to ask her about it. Instead, he began to speak._

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, as you know, tradition holds that Head Boy and Head Girl stay in their own rooms in their own houses. However, this year we want to try something different. The two of you will have a section all your own, each with your own rooms, but a common bathroom and living room. You will also both have access to the kitchen as well as control over prefect duties and punishment for failure to complete prefect duties. Do either one of you have any complaints?" Dumbledore asked, as he stared down his nose at the two students, a mix of stern authority and amusement playing in his eyes.

When neither student spoke up, Dumbledore proceeded. "This however, is not the only reason I called you to my office. As I mentioned in my letter, there were several matters of great importance that I needed to speak with you about," as Dumbledore spoke, Narcissa Malfoy and Mrs. Granger appeared from a door behind Dumbledore's desk. Both Hermione and Draco looked stunned, though Hermione still had an emptiness in her eyes. As Hermione stared at her mother, her mother looked into her eyes and sprinted to Hermione's side. She pulled Hermione into a hug, which Hermione readily accepted, and tears she didn't know she had flowed freely down her face. Hermione's sobs filled the room and were met with silence from a stunned Malfoy, a concerned Narcissa, and a staring Dumbledore. Hermione's mother pulled back for a moment, then squeezed Hermione one last time before disentangling herself, sitting in a chair and pulling Hermione into her lap.

After several minutes, Hermione's sobs turned to hiccups, and Dumbledore felt it was safe to continue. "I understand both of your shock at seeing your mothers here. As Lucius is in Azkaban, and Mr. Granger passed away last summer, your mothers are your official guardians. They had something they wanted to discuss with both of you at the same time."

Narcissa took this as her cue to begin, and slowly walked back and forth across the room before beginning slowly, "The Malfoy name has been seriously distorted by the actions of your father Draco. As much as I love Lucius, I have always disagreed with his dealings with the Dark Lord. Now that Voldemort has been defeated I feel that you and I are both at liberty to publicize our distaste in your fathers dealings, as well as his views toward Muggle-borns."

When Hermione heard this statement, she snapped her head up and stared at Narcissa. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It almost made her forget about Ron raping her. Almost. Narcissa continued.

"As you know, we have a new image to build. I know that you are a model student, but I also know that you have had somewhat of a bad reputation for terrorizing muggle's here at Hogwarts. I know that you were being controlled by Lucius, but I doubt the public will believe us."

"That's where we come in," Mrs. Granger said. She looked pointedly at Hermione. "Dear, I don't know what is wrong with you right now, and I know this news is going to be quite a shock, but I think it's for the best. I'm sorry it's coming at such an inopportune time, but it happens when it happens."

By this time Hermione was feeling seriously awkward, and Draco was looking rather embarrassed after his mother's speech. Hermione had a feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, almost like she knew what was coming.

"Hermione dear," Mrs. Granger said, "Narcissa came to me this past summer. We've been speaking for quite sometime by letters sent by owl. We have never been well off, and ever since you dad died honey, things have been tighter than usual. In fact, we weren't going to be able to afford sending you back to Hogwarts."

At this Hermione gasped. She had no idea the situation was that bad. She knew things were a little tighter than usual, but she thought they were still pretty well off. By this time she had completely forgotten what had happened on the train.

"As I was saying, Narcissa and I have been talking, and we have agreed that it would be in the best interest of both of our families for you and Draco to get married."

This statement was too much for Hermione, and she swooned on the spot. Mrs. Granger rushed over to Hermione and grabbed a glass of water that conveniently appeared on Dumbledore's desk right then. Hermione sputtered awake a moment after water was dumped on her face. She looked at her mother, then again at Narcissa and stared down at the floor, still in shock.

The room was silent for a moment before Draco, who had nearly been forgotten, spoke up. "When do you want us to be married?"

Hermione snapped her head in his direction, her eyes colliding with his for the second time that day. Instead of the amusement she had seen earlier in the day, she saw complete seriousness and compassion for how she was feeling. It made her sick to her stomach as memories from earlier in the day flashed through her mind. She was ruined goods. She definitely did not deserve the man she liked. She didn't deserve anyone.

Narcissa was the one to answer reluctantly after a moment of silence. "Right now."

Hermione and Draco gasped in unison, both of them speechless.

"Hermione, I know that this has come as a HUGE shock, but we must act quickly. In order for the Malfoy fortune to keep you at Hogwarts, you must be married to satisfy the magic," Mrs. Granger said.

Narcissa continued quickly, not missing a beat, nor giving Draco or Hermione a chance to interrupt, "And we must act quickly as well so as not to further tarnish the Malfoy name."

Hermione looked up into her mother's eyes, and spoke for the first time since the carriage ride to Hogwarts, "Do we have a choice?"

Narcissa and Mrs. Granger looked at each other before looking back at Hermione and Draco. However it was Dumbledore who finally answered the question. "No Ms. Granger, neither you nor Mr. Malfoy have any choice in the matter. Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger have already signed a contract in blood and binding magic. As you are both still underage, they had the final choice in this matter not you. However, if, after one year, you both decide that you don't wish to spend the rest of your lives together, your marriage can be terminated. However, you must give the marriage a fighting chance. In 3 months we will all reconvene here in my office to talk about how the marriage is going."

With that, Dumbledore asked Hermione and Draco to stand. They did as they were told, though both of them were still stunned. Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment, and told Hermione and Draco to hold out their right hands. They both did as they were told and flinched back a second later when they felt a pinprick in their index fingers. With that, they both put their fingers in the square beneath their respective names, and with that they felt a wash of magic over their bodies. Dumbledore told them they were now bound to each other, unable to cheat on each other. "Draco, you are now responsible for Hermione's safety. Draco and Hermione you are bound to care for each other. If you attempt to cheat on each other, the other will be drawn immediately to you, and you will be filled with pain."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, then back at Dumbledore, they nodded their understanding, then Draco spoke up and asked for their room assignments. Dumbledore handed them a map and they both filed quietly past their mothers and down the stairs to search for their room assignments.

Upon arriving to their portrait, they glanced at the piece of paper to check their password. As they both began to speak at the same time, they paused and stared at each other for a moment. "Go ahead," Draco said as he handed the sheet more fully to Hermione.

She glanced at the sheet again and said, "Lover's passion. Thank you Draco," Hermione replied before stepping through the portrait.

She stepped in, and felt Draco follow silently behind her. She looked through the door at the living room that was tastefully decorated in silver and gold, a beautiful combination of their house colors. Their luggage had magically appeared before they had, and Hermione saw her name, Hermione Malfoy, engraved on the door to the left. She headed towards the door, but was stopped suddenly by a hand on her arm. She almost screamed in fear. _He's going to rape me, just like Ron. Except it won't be rape, because he's my __**husband**__. That is SO weird. I don't know what's going on. I can't let that ever happen to me. He he he he… he'll hurt me!_

She was pulled around to look Draco in the eyes, and he saw the fear reflected there. He released her immediately, and stared down her with sympathy. Hermione was filled with warmth as she stared into eyes that actually seemed to care. _No! Don't fool yourself. If he really knew what you have been through, he would think you are worthless. He would see you for what you really are, he would see you for what you truly are. Just tell him the truth so he'll leave you alone once and for all._

"Hermione, what's wrong? I know that this is weird for both of us, since we've hated each other for the past 6 years, but that isn't what's wrong, is it? You can trust me. I'm here to protect you. Tell me what's wrong?"

"What did you just call me? Malfoy, I don't know what your problem is, but we are NOT friends. I do not trust you and—" She was cut off when Draco pulled her into an embrace.

"I called you Hermione. And I don't know who did what to you, but I promised to keep you safe, so tell me what's going on!"

Hermione attempted to pull away from the hug, but Draco just pulled her in tighter until she started sobbing once more. Before she knew what she was saying, she quietly whispered, "I got raped on the train today." With that, she turned and raced away from him towards the bathroom, as bile came up her throat once again.

After an hour of throwing up in the bathroom, Hermione lay on the floor, deep in thought. _It doesn't matter what I thought about Draco before. I can never love. Least of all him, he will only hurt me the way Ron did. He will never love me, and I can never be with a man. _With that, she stood up from the floor, raced speedily from the bathroom straight to her room, avoiding any contact with Draco, and locking her door tightly. She laid down in bed, but wouldn't close her eyes for more than a second. Every time her eyes closed a fraction of an inch, she was back in the water closet on the train, Ron's face invading her vision. She would jolt back awake, swallowing a scream so as not to draw attention from Draco. She didn't know how she would face Ron tomorrow.

**Once again thanks for reading! The next chapter will not be up as soon as this one was, but I will try and keep the time between chapters at a max of one week apart. REVIEW!!!!**

**xWaVeSx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY!!! I didn't mean for it to take that long! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it so far. I know some of you thought Draco is a little out of Character,and I hope this clarifies that for you somewhat. Like I said, I like Draco. As far as why they aren't sharing a room, I decided that would be a tad unrealistic since it's an unwanted marriage and Hermione just got raped I doubt she'll want to sleep with anybody any time soon.  
**

Draco woke up, still furious as the night before. For a moment he couldn't remember why he felt the anger pulsing through him; then he remembered last night. _I want to wring his neck! Whoever he is! I have never been so infuriated in my life!! Who is it? That's what I want to know. Whoever it was will pay. I will hex them into oblivion! FINALLY a good reason to use the unforgivables my father taught me! When I find out who that bastard was I will kick his ass so hard… I will make him the most despised man in all of history!! Now all I have to do is find the sick imbecile. The day I find out who it was will be the day he will wish he was never born!_

Draco couldn't understand why he cared. No, that was a lie. He had secretly cared for Hermione for years. But how could he tell her? For years he had been under the control of his Father, and yes, it was actual control, not just controlled by fear, and had been forced to treat Muggle-borns as inferiors. And as soon as he is finally able to make it up to her, that first instant on the train, he falls back into habit and calls her a Mudblood. How much more of a git could he be? _Well I've already started that change. Last night. I will prove to her that she can trust me. I will have revenge for what that sick bastard did to her! __**He will pay!**_

He stood up from bed and stretched. He had to come up with a plan to get Hermione to tell him who had raped her. He had to get her to trust him. _Well,_ he though sarcastically, _that should be easy considering men are probably the last creatures on earth she will want to trust, me least of all since I was her sworn enemy, and her brand new unwanted husband! _

He stood, considering the possibilities. He would have to win her love. And he had to do it before the next meeting with Dumbledore in just 3 short months. He thought about it for a moment, turning over possibilities in his mind. As he headed towards his closet to put on his school robes, a realization suddenly hit. Hermione would probably face her rapist sometime today. He was definitely not leaving her side. He would make sure that he was within hearing distance of every conversation, and close enough to save her from any danger. After all, as Dumbledore had told him the night before, he was responsible for Hermione's safety. And he would take that responsibility seriously.

As he wondered whether avenging her rapist would win her heart, he realized that the only way to win her heart would be to win her trust by slowly and patiently creeping into her life. It shouldn't be too hard. He was, after all, her husband.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione looked at her clock, dreading that it was time to wake up. She had hardly slept at all, and what little sleep she did get had not been restful as nightmares flashed through her vision. Suddenly, she remembered why she should be scared. _"I'll expect to see you tonight, or next time you'll have a broken rib to match the handprint on your face." I didn't go! He's going to hurt me! I'm going to die. He's going to kill me. He won't stop. Wait. Draco promised to protect me. _Hermione was comforted by this thought for a moment, before a cruel voice resounded through her mind, _He won't ever protect you now. He knows you're ruined. You told him last night! He'll never be able to love you!_

As her own mind taunted her, the voice echoing through her mind, sounding more and more like Ron, tears threatened to spill over once again. _Buck up Hermione!_ She rebuked herself. _You have to go out there. You are __**Head Girl**__. Are you going to let some ass control your life? Yes… as a matter of fact I am._

Hermione went into the bathroom, turning the shower as hot as it would go. She stripped off her clothing and got into the burning shower. The pain helped her to remember how to feel. As she stood under the spraying water head, she could feel some of the memories from yesterday ebb away. She was still hurt and felt damaged and used, but she thought she could finally face the day.

When the water turned cold, Hermione stepped from the shower. She dried herself off, and put on her school robes with distaste as she recalled what had happened in a bathroom not 24 hours earlier. She almost had an emotional breakdown—almost. She walked out of the bathroom, still towel drying her hair. She came to a halt as she came to the empty common room. On the coffee table in the middle of the room sat a lovely breakfast, with a note to the side. The front of the note read: _"To my dearest wife Hermione"_

Hermione was flabbergasted, but walked over to open the note. Inside the note, which was glided in gold she noticed, was a short note.

_"Hermione—I know we have had our differences in the past. I know this is probably the worst situation you can imagine, but I promised to protect you. And I intend to do just that. I hope you enjoy breakfast in the commons so you can prolong facing the bastard who did this. I'll be close by if you need me,_

_Draco"_

Hermione was shocked. _He brings me breakfast… and is being… nice… to me? Am I in an alternate universe…? He can't mean it. He probably just wrote it so he can watch me fall while I feel falsely secure. That would be typical Malfoy. I won't let my guard down… What class do I have first?_ As Hermione's mind wandered to her first class, she realized it was double potions with the Slytherin's. She knew she would have so much fun in that class. Her only comfort was that no one knew about her and Draco. At least Ron wouldn't punish her for anything more than missing last night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked into potions and sat down quietly. She was the first person in the classroom, and sat in a seat near the rear of the classroom. For a moment she reconsidered her decision to be early. What if Ron came looking for her early in here so he could punish her before class? Just as she was about to have a panic attack, Draco walked into the room, followed closely by Ron. Apparently Ron was planning on getting to her early. But he knew better than to mess with her while others were around. As people slowly filed into the room, Hermione's nerves calmed as Neville took the seat next to her. Though she dreaded working with an incompetent partner, she knew she could do the work for the both of them, and it would keep Ron from coming too close—he was always afraid an accident would happen with Neville in potions.

As the last student was taking his seat, professor Snape walked through the door. Just as Hermione was about to feel comfortable and safe, Professor Snape began to speak. "I believe that before we begin the year, congratulations are in order. Would everyone please congratulate Mr. Draco and Ms. Hermione on their recent…" he paused for dramatic effect, everyone expecting him to say 'appointment as heads', "marriage." There was an involuntary communal intake of breath, and then a pause of absolute silence for what seemed to stretch for ages. All eyes turned towards Hermione, the prude who had never even dated before.

Hermione glanced up from her seat to look to her left to where Ron and Harry sat. Harry looked shocked, but no anger marred his features. Ron on the other hand was furious. His skin turned a dark purple. He stood up from his chair, walked over to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room. Hermione didn't have time to protest, but dejectedly let him drag her from the room. She knew she would have a dark bruise from his grip on her arm, but that was the least of her worries.

He dragged her around the corner and threw her to the ground. She knew it would be best if she took the pain with silence. Maybe if she didn't scream he wouldn't hurt her as much. Maybe if she cooperated with him, he would make it fast, whatever he did to her. In the back of her mind, she knew he was going to rape her again, right then and there in the middle of the hallway. And she knew that if she screamed or protested it would go much the worse for her. Maybe if she closed her eyes it would go faster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------------------

He watched as Ron had dragged her from the room. He wouldn't have gone after her, but the defeated look on her face, and the furious hatred and anger on Ron's made Draco get up from his seat and follow after his wife. His brain was telling him to let them figure it out, but his gut was telling him to follow them. He walked towards the sound of her footsteps, but almost stopped in his tracks when he heard a sudden slap, and a body hit the wall. Then he started running. When he turned the corner, he saw Hermione slumped on the floor, and an angry Ron that had his foot pulled back getting ready to kick Hermione while she was down. She had her eyes closed in submission and Ron was yelling at her, asking her what kind of a whore she was, and calling her all kinds of profane names.

Draco all of the sudden broke out in a roar of rage. He rushed Ron like a professional quarter back, and tackled him to the floor, completely forgetting his wand for the time being. He punched his face hard, drawing blood with the first punch. Then He punched him again and again until he heard Ron's jaw bone break with a sickening *crack*. The crack brought Draco back to sanity before he killed Ron. As much as he wanted to kill the bastard, he knew it would go all the worse for Hermione if he did. He stood up, and pulling out his wand whispered a castration spell on Ron. Ron, who was already grunting in pain, all of the sudden started screaming like a little girl.

By this time, all of the potions class was standing watching what Draco would do next. Draco turned to see Professor Snape walk towards the scene. Snape was about to start yelling at Draco for causing such a mess when he noticed Hermione on the floor. With a dismissive wave towards Hermione Snape went to attend to Ron, while Draco rushed forward towards Hermione. He reached out a tentative hand to touch her, and just as his fingertips brushed her shoulder, she shuddered and tried to pull farther away from his touch. He didn't understand. Shouldn't she be happy? The truth was going to come out. She was going to be safe.

Draco knew she wasn't going to like it, but he had to get her to the infirmary. He reached out and grabbed a Hermione, whose eyes were still closed in his arms. She was limp, as if she had surrendered everything, and all that was left of her was an empty shell. She lay quietly in his arms as he carried her to Madame Pomfrey's office. He set her gently on a bed, but refused to move from her side.

"Make sure, whatever you do, that you keep that Weasel as far away from her as you can!" Draco shouted, making sure to be heard over the ruckus.

Just then, Harry came up to Draco, and was about to reach out and punch him, when Hermione suddenly became aware for a moment. She looked towards Draco, gratitude mixed with fear in her eyes. "Am I safe?" Hermione whispered quietly.

At her subdued words, Harry lowered his fists and looked from Draco to Hermione. Hermione looked scared and… grateful?... to Malfoy. Malfoy was looking at Hermione with caring and compassion. How could this be? This couldn't be real life. Malfoy doesn't feel.

"It's taken care of. He will never hurt you again." Draco was so upset. Ron. Of all the people who could rape her, it had to be one of her best friends. This would only make it harder for her to trust him. She probably thought she couldn't trust anyone, especially since one of her supposed best friends betrayed her trust and harmed her physically.

Draco could see Harry's inner struggle between wanting to kick Malfoy's ass for hurting Ron, and thanking him. Finally, Harry settled for staring in disbelief.

"Hermione," Draco said in a quiet voice, "is it okay if I tell Harry what's going on?"

Hermione looked away, but nodded in response. Draco could tell she was trying to tune out this conversation. He didn't want her to have to relive the awful experience again, but it was important for Harry to understand what was going on. Draco told Harry what he knew, which wasn't much. Draco told Harry that he had found out someone had raped Hermione the day before, and when he saw Ron beating Hermione in the hall, he put the pieces together.

"Is she hurt very badly?" Harry asked, concern evident in his voice.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and quickly motioned Madam Pomfrey over. He quietly whispered the situation to her, at which point she called Dumbledore over, and began looking Hermione over. She pushed Harry out of the space, as she quietly closed the curtains around Hermione. "Are you planning on staying Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco considered his options, then decided it wasn't his choice. He looked down at Hermione and asked, "Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded quietly, and he stepped back to let Madam Pomfrey examine his wife, making sure to stay out of the way, and also to stay by the head of the bed, so he wouldn't intrude when Madam Pomfrey had to do an internal exam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione lay in her bed, embarrassed and ashamed. Draco would never want her. She hadn't expected him to come riding in on a white horse to save her, but he had. He had _castrated_ Ron. Then he hadn't left her side since. And she didn't want him to. She wasn't ready for him to touch her, and she felt uncomfortable when she was in his arms, afraid he would hurt her like Ron had, but she did want his presence. That's why she hadn't let him leave when Madam Pomfrey said she needed to examine Hermione. Hermione hadn't expected the extent of the exam that was taking place. At first, Madam Pomfrey had just begun by undoing the spell Hermione had used the day before to cover the handprint on her face. The elderly woman gasped at the ugly purple handprint on the young girls face. She whispered a healing spell, and then moved on the bruises on Hermione's arms, which had yet to fully appear. Then, the elderly lady somewhat uncomfortably told Hermione to remove her undergarments and put her feet in the stirrups that had appeared at the foot of the bed. Hermione slowly complied, the first tears since Draco had rescued her leaking from her eyes. She felt Draco touch her head, reassuring her he was there for her, but trying not to be intrusive.

She closed her eyes as madam Pomfrey touched torn skin and whispered healing spells for places Hermione had only been touched in one other time. Instead of harsh and cruel, these touches were impersonal and healing—at least medically speaking. Emotionally speaking, with each spell that healed her skin, Hermione felt another scratch of her spirit appear. As she felt the physical scars sear with pain, then heal, all she felt was another way in which Ron had ruined her. When Madam Pomfrey was finished, she told Hermione she was negative for any STD, and that she would be sore for a couple hours, but all in all, the physical damage had been reparable.

Hermione listened, a part of her relieved, the other part numb. She was tired of feeling. She leant to the side, and once again for the millionth time in the past day threw up the breakfast Draco had worked hard to get her. She felt someone hold her hair back, then lower her gently onto the bed. For the first time since the train, Hermione drifted into a fitful sleep.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! I'm hoping to put up chapters a little more often than this, but I have finals coming up... AHH!!!!!! Yeah, Philosophy will kick my butt, but Draco and Hermione will continue on! Let me know what you think, as well as any suggestions you might have! **


End file.
